Don't Look Back
Don't Look Back is the twentieth episode of Season One and Glee Center Stage. It was aired on May 19th 2012. The battle for yet another solo spot in a competition arises, this time making the boys fight for a shot at one after tiring of Spider's consistant solos. Meanwhile, Courtney finally comes to terms with her mother's choices, making her decide to finally focus on who she really is and the announcement of yet another exit from one of the club's members shakes everyone up as Nationals fast approaches. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... Coach DeWitt was shamed by the unearthing of an embarassing video from his past which opened up old wounds. The Holy Heralds finally beat Sue Sylvester's Cheerios, bringing glory to the school. June's pondering about Spider's Disney sexual innuendos was cut short by Rose who had the need to talk to her, later on revealing that JR had asked her to have sex. June told Rose to only do it if she was actually ready. Mr. Evans decided to help Coach DeWitt out, offering to train him for an audition forn an off-Broadway performance of Avenue Q. He came out victorious, getting the chance at stardom he had always wanted. Meanwhile, Luke was having trouble adjusting to the changes in his life brought upon by rehab, but a visit from Hayley helped both of them come to terms with things. Eric decided to take up Vi's offer of a prize if The Holy Heralds had won Nationals, leading to the two having sex. Rose and JR also decided to go on with the deed, as did the Evans' who felt that they were ready for a child. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage! 'Story' Human self-reflection is the capacity to exercise introspection and the willingness to learn more about ones fundamental nature, purpose and essence. The earliest historical records demonstrate the great interest which humanity has had in itself. Human self-reflection invariably leads to inquiry into ones condition and the essence of humankind as a whole. People relate this act of consciousness to the topics of awareness, consciousness in general and the philosophy of ones mind. Mr. Evans scribbled a word in bold letters on the white board in the school choir room, everyone trying to guess what he was writing down. In seconds, the word “NATIONALS” stood before everyone, bringing much excitment into the room. “Alright guys, this is our first shot at the most important competition in show choir history.” he turned, speaking to the teenagers huddled behind him. “Now, as you all know, I've decided to give the solo spots to June and Spider seeing as they're the most versed in this sort of thing. Also, we need at least twelve members to be able to qualify for Nationals, but we only have eleven, so I'll be asking one of the kids from our band to fill in a spot. Any questions, suggestions...violent reactions?” he added, pausing to see if anyone had anything more to say. “Come on guys. If you want to speak up, now's the time.” said Mr. Evans, now a bit startled that Eric stood from his seat. The boy hopped over the chair in front of him and quickly made his way towards the teacher, looking like he had something to say which was of much importance. He looked to Mr. Evans first for apporval, and then looked to the rest of the members thus proceeding with what he had to say. “Although I do agree with majority of what you said, Mr. E, I just don't understand why Spider and June have to automatically get the solos. We're all equally talented performers here.” stated the boy. “Why don't we ask everyone?” motioned Patch as he pointed to the rest of the glee club. “Do any of the girls object to June getting the solo?” he added, pausing briefly to see if anyone would react. The girls just shrugged, thinking that the show choir director really would know better than they would as June smiled a smile of relief. “Now, do any of the boys think Spider shouldn't get this solo?” asked the teacher, this time addressing the males in the room. After a short pause, much to his surprise, mostly all the boys raised their hands. All except for JR though, who Rose had to jolt from his heavy sleep. Once realizing what everything was about, he too raised his hand. It was no secret to the everyone that Mr. Evans always tossed the male solo parts to Spider, knowing that the boy used to be part of London's top show choir, but he had no idea that the rest of the male members of the group felt overlooked. “Oh. Well that changes things.” said a surprised Mr. Evans. “See? Take me for instance, Mr. Evans. I used to be part of Aural Fixation, our main competition this year, seeing as those two Ohio show choirs haven't really been performing up to snuff. I know Aural Fixation and it's members like the back of my hand. I know how they do things, so wouldn't I be a perfect candidate for that solo?” Eric said cockily. June stood from her seat, adjusting the creases of her skirt and waltzing towards the center of the room. With a sigh, she began to speak. “Now as much as I'd love for Spider and I to be the ones to lead us to victory, Eric does have a point. And judging by everyone elses reactions, I'm pretty sure most of the boys in the room want a shot at it too. So much like what us girls did before, I propose that we have a little guy on guy diva-off to see who should get the much coveted title of male soloist for Nationals this year.” she said in all confidence as she clasped her hands together, eliciting nods from everyone in the room including Mr. Evans. “Now that's what I'm talking about!” exclaimed Eric as the rest of the boys nodded. “If you don't mind, Mr. Evans, I'd like to start us off.” he added, pointing to the band as music began to fill the room. “'So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather, and I'm doing me up with a black color liner. And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter. All we need in this world is some love.'” he sang, stomping his foot to the building music. “'There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side, baby tonight. It's a struggle, gotta rumble trying to find it.'” “'But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need! Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete! If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy! Yeah, if I had you You y-y-y-y-you! You y-y-y-y-you! You y-y-y-y-you! If I had you!'” he added, clapping has hands to the beat, getting everyone to clap along with him. “'From New York to LA, getting high rock n' rollin. Get a room trash it up, 'til it's ten in the morning. Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis. What they need in this world is some love.'” he continued, winking at Violette. “'There's a thin line 'tween a wild time and a flat line, baby tonight. It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it.'” he added, pulling Violette and Libby out of their seats. The two girls then began to dance in sync as Eric lead them. “'But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need! Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete! If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy! Yeah, if I had you! You y-y-y-y-you! You y-y-y-y-you! You y-y-y-y-you! If I had...'” Eric sang. “'The flashing of the lights, it might feel so good. But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah! The fashion and the stage, it might get me high. But it don't mean a thing tonight.'” he sang, grabbing Vi and holding her tight as the girl squealed in delight. “'That would be the only thing I'd ever need !Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete! If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy! Yeah, if I had you! You-y-y-y-y-you! You-y-y-y-y-you! You-y-y-y-y-you! If I had you!'” he continued, twirling Violette back towards Libby, the two girls continuing to dance behind him. “'That would be the only thing I'd ever need !Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete! If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy! Yeah, if I had you! You-y-y-y-y-you! You-y-y-y-y-you! You-y-y-y-y-you! If I had you!'” he finished as Libby and Vi gasped for breath. “And that's how you do a solo.” Eric said with a smile and a cheeky grin. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Teddy didn't even look surprised when he saw Xander waiting for him outside St. Cecilia's. He just exhaled a resigned little sigh and gripped the strap of his sling bag tighter, watching Billy who happened to pass by, with wary eyes. "You know, I don't remember you telling me that Billy was still in glee club with you." Xander said, and only when he heard his own voice, rough and shaking a little around the edges, he realized how upset he actually was. "That's probably because I didn't." Teddy replies flatly, his face blank. "And why didn't you?" Xander asked sharply. He knew full well that it was stupid to act like this, that he had no right to behave this way, not when he never mentioned the multitude of guys he was seeing on the side. But knowing that he acted irrationally, watching himself get jealous over that minor detail, just fueled his anger at Teddy and the rest of his competition. He pushed away from his young boyfriend, fists clenched at his sides, and Teddy's eyes widened. He took a step back, and Xander could see his fingers trembling around the leather strap of his bag, almost as if he was scared. "There was no point." Teddy answered carefully. "I didn't really think it was that important." Xander knew he was telling the truth. There was no guilt in his expression, only this weary, careful look, as if he wasn't quite sure that Xander wasn't going to hit him. And he knew he should drop it, should throw a placatory arm around Teddy's shoulders and take him out to dinner or something, but seeing that expression on Teddy's face, the look that Xander thought he'd never direct at him, made him want to lash out with the force of all those jumbled feelings in his chest. "Are you sure?" he asked harshly. "I mean, it's not as if you didn't date him before." he added, closing his hand around Teddy's chin, forcing him to look up. "Who knows if you aren't still in love with him." Xander felt the shiver running through Teddy's body right before he broke. There were tears in his eyes when he yanked his jaw free from Xander's grip. "What do you want from me?" Teddy yelled, stumbling back. "I don't want to be with him, I'm here with you, isn't that enough?" he stared at Xander, eyes red and desperate, and then he deflated, shoulders slumping. "What do you want from me?" he murmured. He looked so small all of a sudden, so young, and all that anger in Xander just petered out, seeped away, leaving nothing behind but an expanse of remorse. Teddy flinched when he approached, but he didn't move away, holding still when Xander put his arms around him, cradling him against his chest. "What do you want?" he repeated quietly, face buried against Xander's collarbone as the boy from the opposing team just smiled. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ The next day saw everyone in the choir room again, as some of the boys had already gone through their audition for solos. With much coaxing, Rose had convinced JR to try out, although the boy wasn't actually too keen on the idea. He had always been fine with just having fun with rest of them. Besides, getting a solo would mean having to think about some many other things, which we all know is something JR pretty much has difficulty with. “Uh, yeah. So Rose kinda forced me to try out so I guess I'll give it a shot.” he shrugged as he stood before everyone. To everyone's surprise, JR slowly began to strip. “'Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Mr. President. Happy birthday to you.'” he sang, slowly dancing around a chair. “'Thanks, Mr. President, for all the things you've done. The battles that you've won. The way you deal with U.S. Steel, and our problems by the ton. We thank you so much.'” he added, sitting on the chair and flipping his hair back. “'Everybody, happy birthday!'” he finished, tossing his unbuttoned shirt aside as Mr. Evans ran to cover him up. “Alright! That's enough! Put your damn shirt on, JR!” the teacher exclaimed as everyone in the room began to laugh. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Courtney gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white. Yes, she was one of the few students who had brought along their cars for those days when they were allowed to leave campus. Rain was spattering the windshield in increasingly bigger drops. She leaned on the horn, cursing herself for agreeing to do this today. Traffic leading onto the freeway was at a complete standstill as she took deep breaths in her seat. Courtney felt like she herself was panting and sweating, at least on the inside. She turned the air conditioning up as high as it would go, even though it was already freezing cold, and raining. She took yet another deep breath and sighed. "Breathe, baby, breathe." Libby chanted, trying to calm her girlfriend down. Courtney gave her a curious frown. "I'm not going into labour, Lib." she said, a little amused. She turned her eyes back to the road. "Are you sure I should do this?" she asked, a little concern ringing in her voice. "There's got to be a reason not to." Wracking her brain, Courtney realized there'' was pretty much nothing she could do to get out of this. If she turned the car around, she'd never hear the end of it from Libby, and that wouldn't be good for her ears. Besides, Libby was right. Vicky was her mother after all, and she did at least deserve to be heard out. "Yeah, there is. It's 'cause you're scared." said Libby, raising an eyebrow. "Sometimes scared is enough. I-I just can't do this right now." Courtney frowned. She turned the steering wheel sharply, making an illegal U-turn, and sped down the road in the opposite direction. Libby took her hand firmly in hers and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, Lib. I just can't. I'm not ready." "It's okay, Court. We'll do it when you are." Libby said as she squeezed Courtney's hand tighter. But as they sped towards the road headed to their dorm building, Courtney pulled to a screeching stop. "Shit!" Libby muttered, her head banging on the dashboard. "What the hell was that all about?!" "You know what, I think I can do this." Courtney said, her breathing slowing down to normal. “Hang in there, the roads are pretty slippery.” "Well, the roads are pretty wet." Libby said, her frown setting lines into her forehead. "Do you think with the rain, it's still pretty safe to be driving in this weather?" she asked, tilting her head to look out the window. Courtney huffed, leaning forward to look at the sky, hoping the clouds would soon pass. But the clouds were thick and as the sun sank lower somewhere behind them, they appeared dark and foreboding. Her stomach tensed as she turned back to Libby, trying to stay calm. "Hey, it's me who's driving. No worries." Court said, determined. "If you say so." Libby said. "If you say so." Courtney swallowed. This was exactly what she was afraid would happen. Already, her plans of reconciliation had been tossed out the window. But because she couldn't control anything else and because Libby seemed so certain about Courtney hearing Vicky about, she turned the car back toward their meeting place, praying the roads would be safe enough. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ It was a blur. A nauseating, confusing blur that made Billy want to vomit, then roll over and hide. He remembered shots of something…clear. Way too many shots. After that, it was just a puke-inducing line-up of various other things and then blessed darkness. His cocooned silence was disturbed by the buzz of his phone. Growling slightly, he considered not answering, but a look at the caller's identity changed his mind. He didn't know why Teddy was contacting him after months of the silent treatment, but he wasn't about to let the opportunity at reconciliation slip through his fingers. Even if he did feel like shit. "Yeah?" he mumbled. "Billy?" "Yeah, I'm here." he croaked. "Are you…are you okay?" Teddy's voice sounded weird, all high-pitched and tense. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, my head's killing me, but other than that…" Billy cut himself off before he started rambling. "Oh, right. You boys went out for drinks last night." Teddy agreed. Puck frowned. "How'd you know I had drinks last night? You weren't there, were you?" "No, I wasn't there. But some of the other guys invited me, remember?" Teddy said, regret coloring his voice. "Um…Billy?" "Yeah?" "Do…do you…what do you remember about us?" "Not a whole lot, actually." Billy snapped, his tone now turning cold. "So, you don't remember…anything?" Billy snorted. "Well, I'm in bed now, and there's clearly no one else here. So, what's there to remember? Why?" "BIlly…are you…" "What's your problem, McCall?!" Billy sat straight up in bed. "Oh, Christ." Teddy said under his breath. “I knew this was a mistake.” He twitched in some weird places, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. Crying, he put the phone down, tossing it to his night stand. “'I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? Tell me, how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while.” Teddy whispered. “'''You've been good, busier than ever. We small talk, work and the weather. Your guard is up, and I know why.” “'Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses, and I left them there to die'.” he continued, walking over to his bed and pulling out a guitar from underneath. “'So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time.'” he sang as he strummed. “'It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I go back to December, turn around and make it alright. I go back to December all the time.'” “'These days, I haven't been sleeping. Staying up, playing back myself leaving. When your birthday passed, and I didn't call.'” Teddy continued.' '“'Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times I watched you laughing from the passenger side, and realized I loved you in the fall. And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye.'” “'So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time.'” he sang, continuing to strum on his guitar. “'It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I go back to December, turn around and make it alright. I go back to December all the time.'” Teddy was now standing before the rest of the glee club in the choir room as he continued his song. “'I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile. So good to me, so right. And how you held me in your arms that September night, the first time you ever saw me cry.'” he continued, trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes.' '“'Maybe this is wishful thinking. Probably mindless dreaming. But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.'” he continued, glancing once at Billy to see that the boy wasn't paying attention to a word uttered from his lips. “'I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I understand.'” shrugged Teddy. “'So this is me swallowing my pride, standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to December all the time.'” he sang. “'It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I go back to December, turn around and make it alright. I go back to December all the time, all the time.'” he finished, pretending to smile as everyone cheered him on. All except Billy. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ “ You sure you can do this, Court?” whispered Libby as she inched closer. “I can come inside with you if you need me to.” “No. It's okay. I think this is something I need to do on my own.” replied Courtney, a tiny smile growing on her face. Libby kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, Courtney holding the spot gently before exiting her car. Standing in the aisle of the auditorium, she gazed up at her mother who was standing in the center of the stage, belting out the last few lines to a song Courtney wasn't too familiar with, her angelic voice soaring over high notes as if it were effortless. Like she could do it in her sleep. Truth be told, she probably could. While it was normal to be awestruck by such talent, to Courtney, it wasn't just a case of admiration, it was a sense of justification. That she was in fact the daughter of someone with as much talent and beauty as she herself possessed. Her heart ached. The only thing she wanted more than anything else in this world, was to have her own mother once again. And when Vicky Laurent returned in her life that fateful day Courtney brushed her aside, she began to realize that for the first time in her life, she may actually get the one thing that meant the most to her. Once Vicky had finished singing, she gazed out into the empty auditorium, and her eyes fell upon a diminutive young girl standing way back in one of the side aisles. As she glared through the blinding spotlight, she realized it was her daughter. For a split second, Vicky had stopped breathing. Something that had become a regular occurrence anytime she was able to spend a moment alone in the same room as her daughter. As Courtney slowly made her way down the aisle towards the stage, Vicky lowered her hand to her stomach, hoping that this instance wouldn't be as awful as their last meeting. For a long time after she had walked out on her family, all she felt inside was an emptiness. But now, it was like that emptiness had been replaced by this overwhelming feeling. A feeling she couldn't explain. It was love. But it wasn't just love, it was so much more. As Courtney climbed the steps to the stage, Vicky turned to face her and remained standing in the same position, afraid that if she approached her daughter, that she would scare her off. So she stood there patiently and allowed Courtney to come to her. "That, was amazing." Courtney said of her mother's performance. Most of the time, Vicky allowed compliments to go over her head as if they were meaningless. Like they didn't matter because, in truth, it's not like she really cared what people thought. She was Victoria Laurent, vocal coach of New York's best show choir. She didn't need other peoples opinions to feel justified in her talents. But coming from Courtney, it meant more to her than she thought it ever could. In fact, it was her daughter's opinion alone that mattered because she wanted more than anything to feel accepted by the child she had left behind. "Thank you." Vicky replied with an unusual warmth in her voice. Ms. Laurent as she was known to her students and most people, was not known for being a kind, caring and compassionate person. Most people viewed her as hard, cold, quite competitive and was known to be extremely tough. But it wasn't because she didn't care about people. The truth was, after quite a few failed relationships, she felt as if she couldn't allow people get close to her because once you let people in, it's harder to let them go. So she decided to just close herself off. It was just easier that way, because then she wouldn't form any attachment to people. And that meant saying goodbye didn't have to hurt. She had said goodbye many times before in her life. But the hardest one was leaving her children. It was the most difficult goodbye she had ever made. So hard, it left a great, big, gaping hole in her heart that was never filled. At least, not until now. Being close to her daughter, being able to look at her from a close distance was somehow slowly healing old wounds. She only hoped that one day, they would have the chance to establish a proper relationship, and that she could heal the aching in her chest that she felt whenever she saw a mother with a child. Only time would tell what the future had in store for them. Noticing that Courtney was slightly more at ease in her presence, she took a few steps towards her so that they were closer together and began to speak. "You know Coco, when I took this job and came back to New York, I did it with the intention of reaching out to you." she said as she gazed at her daughter longingly. Courtney gazed up into her mothers deep eyes and saw the sincerity they held as she spoke. Although Courtney couldn't deny her hesitance in allowing herself to get close to the woman who had walked out on her, at the same time she couldn't help giving in. She just wanted a mother so desperately and she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. But she needed reassurance. "I want you in my life. I do. But you've walked out on me once in the past, and I don't know if I can take you walking out on me a second time." she said as a tear fell down her cheek. Seeing the fear in her daughter's eyes, Vicky leaped forward and cupped Courtney's tear-stained face in her hands. "Coco, listen to me. I am committed to this. I'm committed to you. I walked away before and everyday that I was away from you I lived with emptiness that couldn't be filled by anyone. Anyone except you." she said as she wiped away a tear that had fallen down her daughter's cheek. “You, Courtney. You're what I need. You always have been. I didn't see that before but I do now. And I'm not going to make that mistake again. I can't allow myself too." She hoped that her daughter understood her. That she believed her. And with the slight nod of her head, Courtney had assured Vicky that she had taken every word to heart. "Okay. I'm willing to try." Courtney said as she regathered her composure, straightening up and trying her best to stand with poise and dignity. Although it was somewhat difficult having just stood in front of her mother in tears. "I just have one question." she spoke up as Vicky stood by the piano gathering up her music sheets. "Yes?" Vicky asked, turning to face Courtney once more. "What do I call you? I mean I know you go by Vicky now, and I know for some younger people it's only respectable to call you Ms. Laurent. But when it's just us, what do I call you? Do I call you Vicky or m-m-mom?" she stuttered out the last word, unsure if she or Vicky would be comfortable with it. While staring at her daughter, she thought carefully. Although it would be a dream come true to have her own daughter refer to her as mom again, to end the years of anguish and misery she felt while she was absent from Courtney's life, she knew it was up to her daughter to make that decision. "Whatever you feel comfortable with." she replied simply. And both smiled at each other. Checking the clock and realizing that it was now rather late, Vicky burst the bubble that they had been in and looked back up at her daughter. "Oh God, it's getting late. Do you need a ride back to your dorm?" she asked her daughter, remembering that she had shown up alone. "It's fine. I brought my car. In fact, there's someone outside who I'd like you to meet." Courtney stated. "Of course. Just give me a couple of minutes to close up here and then we'll go." she said. Courtney looked towards the exit and then back at her mother. "Alright, but hurry. She's someone very special." she replied with a smile. Vicky nodded her head and replied with a simple okay, accompanied by a quaint smile on her face as she fully understood what her daughter had meant. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ In the choir room the next day, it was Spider's turn for his shot at being male lead for the upcoming. He knew he was a shoe-in, but with Eric's outstanding performance, he couldn't possibly be too confident. So wrapping his scarf around his neck and flipping his dreadlocks back and tying them in an updo, he sat quietly as he began tickling the ivories. Somethings which he was always so comfortable doing when he wanted to get everyone into the song. “'This is the moment, this is the day. When I send all of my doubts and demons on there way. Every endeavor I have made ever is coming into play, is here and now today.'” Spider sang, eyes closed as he got lost in the music. “'This is the moment, this is the time. When the momentum and the moment are in rhyme. Give me this moment, this precious chance. I'll gather up my past, and I'll make some sense at last.'” he continued, so engrossed in what he was doing. The scene now takes us to Courtney the previous night who bids a warm goodbye to her mother. Vicky gives both her and Libby a hug before smiling and sending them off. “'This is the moment, when all I've done. All of the dreaming, scheming and screaming become one. This is the day, see it sparkle and shine. When all I've lived for becomes mine.'” sang Spider. The scene now takes us to Xander who is clearly enjoying himself, thrusting violently at another boy beneath him. Clearly, the boy with him isn't Teddy who has come to believe that Xander is truly in love with him. “'For all these years, I've faced the world alone. And now the time has come to prove to them I've made it on my own.'” Spider sang, briefly opening his eyes as he belted out the last note before closing them again. “'This is the moment, my final test. Destiny beckoned, I never reckoned second best. I won't look down, I must not fall. Moment for moment, this is the moment, the sweetest moment of them all.'” the boy continued as Eric looked on, clearly irked by all this. The scene now shifts to that moment when Mr. Evans walks up to the choir room's bulletin board, posting the notice of who had won the chance of being male lead. Everyone rushes to see who had finally been chosen, JR even nervously closing his eyes as he crossed his fingers on both hands, prompting Rose to smack him on the back of his head. It was Eric. “'This is the moment, damn all the odds! This day or never, I sit forever with the gods! When I look back, I will always recall, moment for moment, this was the moment, the greatest moment of them all!'” finished Spider, banging the keys of the piano before him. As everyone proceeded to clap, Teddy stood from his seat, the boy nervously clearing his throat. “You have something to say, Teddy?” stirred Mr. Evans. Teddy nodded as all eyes were now on him. “You guys are pretty much the best thing that's ever happened to me in this school, and not a day goes by that I don't look forward to being in this room filled with such wonderful people.” he said, his voice now cracking. “But I think the time has come for me to make a choice. A choice that I know will only be for the better. My boyfriend expressed how uncomfortable he is with me being in his rival glee club, and so I've decided...” Mr. Evans shook his head as a look of grief filled his face. Noticeably, Billy began to grow quite uncomfortable as he winced. “I-I-I've decided to leave the glee club.” The scene now takes us to Xander once more, who had just finished a steamy affair with the boy who lay beneath him. Rolling to the side, Xander couldn't help but have a look of utter bliss as he mouthed a few words. “We got this. We've got them for sure.” he said with a smile as he turned to the boy beside him. “They wont know what hit them.” replied Eric, pulling Xander back in for another round of action. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy Grappa (Goku24) Rose Winters (KCisaGleek98) June Harris (DisneySparkles) Luke Hamilton (XIamAweSam) JR Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Libby Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charlie Quint (Gonzalorams) Teddy McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Mr. Patch Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Mrs. Waverly Bloss-Evans (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Eric Jamieson (Adani23) Xander Evans (UndercoverGleek1) 'Songs' *'If I Had You' by Adam Lambert. Sung by Eric. *'Happy Birthday Mr. President' by Marilyn Monroe. Sung by JR. *'Back to December' by Taylor Swift. Sung by Teddy. *'This Is The Moment' from Jekyll and Hyde. Sung by Spider.